


No Such Thing as Virginity(Sam Version)

by ScarlettesQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biologically Accurate, Dragons, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Reader-Insert, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettesQueen/pseuds/ScarlettesQueen
Summary: As per reader request this is the Sam version of the original story.The reader calls the Winchester's for assistance because she has something that puts her at a bit of a disadvantage for a dragon hunt. Predictably they make a big deal out of it until she get's them to see it her way. But one of the brothers may have had an issue with her status as a virgin for a non-dragon-hunting related reason. They'll work it out in the end.This is not your typical reader loses her virginity type story.





	No Such Thing as Virginity(Sam Version)

**A/N: I was supposed to do other stuff first but once I got the idea going this one just needed to be written, even if I am a total Dean girl. This is the Sam version of No Such Thing as Virginity, as per reader request. I kept some of the story the same but changed other part to focus on Sam, so it is not the same as Dean story. I didn’t just switch Dean and Sam in the story so while parts are similar as is the premise it ended up being a very different dynamic.**

 

**No Such Thing as Virginity(Sam Version)**

 

Y/N had gone on many a hunt with the Winchesters. She had helped with a big bad or two but she was honest enough with herself to know she just didn’t have they kind of raw supernatural power they needed for the biggest of their fights. What she did have was Catholic school education and Irish grandfather which left her with a fluency in Latin, Greek, and gaelic,  a gypsy grandmother who left her with a natural resistance to magic particularly curses, a no nonsense attitude, a steady hand with gun, and a killer right hook.

 

Most recently she had been helping Sam check in on his fledgling hunters as they spread out far and wide. But as she saw the reports of the fourth girl taken coinciding with the robbery and subsequent arson of a local cash of gold confirmed her fears. She had found a dragon and needed to the Winchesters for back up. She sighed to herself before picking up the phone to call them. She already knew Dean was going to be insufferable about this, but too bad for him that would be his problem, and at least Sam would be on her side. Y/N smiled to herself a little at the thought, Sam was always on her side and it drove Dean absolutely crazy.

 

Y/N texted Sam, “Got some time chief? I could use some back up on this hunt. I think I got a dragon.”

 

She got a response almost immediately, “Dean and I will be there in a couple of hours. He says you are going to owe him pie for this one.”

 

“See you soon, meet at the Courtesy Diner? Tell Dean there will be pie,” she responded a little disappointed. She knew Sam would bring Dean but it would have been nice to do this case with just him, to have some time together.

 

The next day Dean sat across from her in the booth devouring a bacon cheeseburger with extra cheese while Sam munched on his salad next to her as she worked on her own meal. 

“So Y/N what’s your plan for the dragon hunt?” Dean ask through a mouthful of food as his brother rolled his eyes at his brother’s lack of manners.

 

“Well simple really the dragon always grabs a girl from near his next target a day or two before the robbery. Then rolls the place. The only place left in town with much gold is the local museum. So I got a room nearby where we can stake it out for the robbery, just in case he isn’t draw straight to  me.”

 

Sam frowned, “Why would the dragon be drawn to you Y/N?”

 

“Dragons are attracted to virgins aren’t they?”

 

Sam’s eyes widened a little in subtle shocked understanding but he said nothing instead reaching for her hand next to him under the table to give it a comforting squeeze. Dean still didn’t get it, “Yeah are you saying you are gonna have one of them with you? It’s not like you to involve some innocent kid.”

 

Y/N rolled her eyes, “No Dean I’m telling you I am a virgin. That’s why I called you for back up, I managed to get my hands on St. George’s sword so really yours is just an extra precaution. But I don’t really fancy being dragon chow so I asked for help.” 

 

Dean gaped at her speechless.

 

“Y/N thanks for telling us…” Sam started to say, still holding her hand on their side of the table, only to be interrupted by his brother.

 

“But how are you a virgin?”

 

“Well I have never had sex with a person other than myself. That is the general definition Dean.”

 

“You’re 28!” Dean explained as Sam glared at him. Y/N pulled her hand away from his shrugging off Sam’s support as Dean started to irritate her.

 

“Wow Dean thanks, I hadn’t realized that,” Y/N responded sarcastically. 

 

“No but really, I mean how I’ve seen guys hit on you at bars. Hell Sammy is h...”

 

“Dude stop being a jerk,” Sam hissed at his brother trying to get him to stop.

 

Y/N only rolled her eyes waving her hand dismissively and completely ignoring Dean, “It’s fine Sam. Your brother’s nose is just out of joint because he can’t fathom how anyone else can manage to get through life without wanting to fuck anything with a pulse.” Dean half choked across the table from her sputtering incoherently at that comment.

 

Y/N continued, “Now can we get back to the dragon. I have St. George’s sword so as long as I wield that with faith-”

 

“Is that is you are saving yourself?” Dean interrupted, “I know you were a Catholic school girl, but I didn’t know you were that kind of religious.”

“Dean that’s none of our business…,” Sam started to interject looking away from Y/N.

 

Y/N was now beyond irritated to annoyed she knew Dean would make an issue out of this she had just thought he would wait to do it until after they had taken care of the dragon, “No Dean I am not saving myself.” 

 

“Dean some people just aren’t interested in sex, asexual is a perfectly valid orientation,” Sam jumped in trying to help.

 

“Thanks for the assist Sam but I’m not asexual either. I like sex and I am attracted to men. I really don’t see how this is relevant to the hunt though,” Y/N respond now starting to feel irritated at Sam too even though she knew it wasn’t his fault he was just trying to be understanding.

 

Dean stared at her, “But you just said you were a virgin.”

 

“I am by the definition I haven’t had sex with another person, I’ve had sex with myself it's called masterbation dumbass, I suspect you do it quite frequently between hook ups.” 

 

“Kid, it’s not the same, is it about your dad?”

 

Him calling her kid and bringing up her father was the last straw, “I know that. Don’t you think I fucking know that? I was halfway through medical school when I got pulled into this bullshit so I probably know more about sex and virginity than you do. Let’s start with basics shall we, referring to basic heterosexual penetrative  intercourse. When a man loses his virginity except for the possibility of contracting an STD there is no physical change whatsoever. Women have a band of tissue around, not covering, the vaginal opening unless they have some sort of physical issue, it’s called a hymen. It does not break when a woman loses her virginity, depending on how rough the sex is and how elastic the tissue is it may tear or change shape. That happens to less than fifty percent of women, that means for most women there is no physical way to tell if she is a virgin. I get that dragons have some magic bullshit with virginity but that’s not really what I’m addressing at the moment. So being a virgin doesn’t make me physically any different than any other woman my age.”

 

She leveled he most chilling look at Dean, “Thank you for bringing up my abusive father which is something I’m not at all sensitive about,” Dean winced.

 

“Yes I saw him cheat on every woman he was ever with, and hit anyone within reach. And I got out of that house the day I got my ged at 16 and put myself through school. The working my ass of was part of it, so was working on my own issues, yes some of them from the abusive childhood, and honestly as a teenager I didn’t feel ready for it. I didn’t go seek sex out. But why would I? Give me an hour and some privacy and I can knock out four orgasms all by myself. When was the last time you did that, either of you, for one of your bar hookups?”

 

Dean and Sam both remained silent staring at her.

 

“Yeah that’s what I thought. I went straight from that life to this one saving people and hunting things. It’s not exactly a life that lends itself to forming relationships or trust. I’m not waiting for the one, or to be in love. But if I am going to be that vulnerable with another person I do want it to be a person who I trust, who I know will care about my pleasure as much as their own. So excuse me if I don’t go out and let some random guy at a bar, who I don’t know if can even get me off, take me home and fuck me because the Winchesters and everyone else on the planet thinks I’m too old to be a virgin.” 

 

Y/N shoved back her chair standing up from the table, “Now I’m going to go stake out the museum. I called you both in because I thought it might be smart to have back up because I trust you, and for some inane reason the status of my virginity make me a dragon magnet in which case I thought it might be a good idea to have someone watching my back when the monsters can sense me while I won’t know where they are. But if you are more concerned about what’s going on between my legs, which is no one else’s chuck damned business, than ganking the monster fine. I’ll do it on my own just like I have everything else for the past 28 years.”

 

The door was swinging closed behind her before either brother managed to formulate a response.  

 

“She didn’t take her burger,” Dean said numbly staring at the door that Y/N had just exited.

 

“Really that’s what you are going with Dean?” Sam asked exasperatedly.

 

“Okay so maybe we screwed that up,” Dean admitted.

 

“We?”

 

“Alright mostly me.”

 

“Mostly?”

 

“Hey you thought she was asexual.”

 

Sam blushed at that comment looking a bit sheepish.

 

“So this is the part where we go after her right?”

 

“Unless you really don’t want to dragon hunt with her because she’s a virgin, jerk. Whatever you pick, I going after Dean. I’m not letting her do this alone because you were feeling especially like an asshole today”

 

Dean sighed, “Let’s go back up our girl, bitch.”

 

“Well if you weren’t going after her I certainly was, jerk.”

  
  
  


Y/N hadn’t been in the room with line of sight on the museum for more than 20 minutes when a knock came at the door.

 

“If your name is Winchester, you can fuck off,” she called through the door knowing it was them.

 

“Y/N don’t be like that,” Dean called and she ignored him.

 

Y/N could hear a muffled exchange of words with Sam then Dean tried again, “Will you at least open the door so I can apologize proper?”

 

Y/N conceded getting up from her position at the window and opening the door but not moving out of the way for them to enter.

 

“I’m sorry Y/N. I’m an idiot okay?” Dean said rubbing the back of his neck ruefully as he and Sam stood in the doorway.

 

“We are both idiots,” Sam added from behind her his eyes flicking up to meet hers apologetically.

 

“Okay you’re both idiots,” Y/N agreed.

 

“So are you going to let us in now?”

 

“I don’t know Dean, are you sure my daddy issues aren’t going to hold you back from slaying the big bad dragon?”

 

“I’m sorry Y/N, I really shouldn’t have brought it up.”

 

“Not like you wouldn’t have been thinking it anyway,” Y/N said before stepping back and letting them into the apartment she had managed to commandeer for the hunt, “and yes you really shouldn’t have. But I do still want you help I have to sleep some time so I do need at least one other person for the stake out.”

 

Dean let Sam enter first following in after and closing the door behind him.

“I can go if you want. I can leave this hunt to you and Sam,” Dean offered quietly.

 

Y/N gave him a quick hug surprising the older Winchester, “I don’t want that Dean. You’re one of my best friends, more than that even you are like a brother to me. But I am a grown woman and it isn’t your place to tell me what I should or should not do with my body.”

 

“I know Y/N and I didn’t mean it like that, honest.”

 

“I know Dean and I forgive you. So let’s just skip to the part where we don’t talk about this again except for when you tease me about being a virgin because you are an insufferable jerk,” Y/N said with a smile.

 

“That I can do. Since you are apparently my innocent little sister does that mean I get to threaten every guy who hits on you in bar if they imperil your virtue?”

 

“Try it Winchester and see what happens,” she challenged jokingly, “But in all seriousness you look tired and I know you didn’t let Sam drive any time in the past couple of days so why don’t you take a nap in the bedroom, while Sam and I keep watch out here.”

 

Dean nodded before giving her a mock salute, “Yes ma’am I’ll take myself off to bed.”

  
  


Sam and Y/N seated themselves next to each other on the couch as they watched the museum across the street. Time passed in silence but it was strained not the comfortable one they usually shared when researching together or sitting curled up on the couch together for a true crime documentary marathon Dean would tease them about being nerds for later.

 

Finally Sam broke the silence, “Why didn’t you tell me. I mean I get why you didn’t tell Dean, but I thought you told me everything. You had to know I wouldn’t judge you.”

 

“But you did Sam, even if not as blatantly as Dean you jumped to conclusions, and the fact you think this is something I needed to tell you or should have told you just because we’re close. It doesn’t affect who I am as a person, and it’s not like we talk about sex Sam that’s not really our thing. The only person I intended to tell is the one I trusted enough to sleep with, but then it became relevant because of this case.”

 

“It could be our thing.”

 

“You want to start talking about all your past lovers? You could start with the girl you picked up after we finished the last hunt we were on together,” a little more bite in her voice than she intended.

 

Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably, “You noticed that? I thought you had already gone with Dean back to the motel. Well I actually thought…”

“You thought what?” Y/N asked as Sam blushed looking down and not meeting her gaze.

 

“Dean was all over you that night when you said I should stay and you would take him back to the room I thought well, obviously what I thought happened didn’t or the dragon wouldn’t be a problem. I just wanted to go home with someone else who would make me forget about you,” he admitted quietly.

 

“First of all eww Dean’s like my brother. Second he was hanging all over me because he was too drunk to stand on his own and I was trying to get him out of there. Third I’m kinda offended you think I would take advantage of Dean’s drunken state,” Y/N briefly considered her next words before continuing, “Plus if there was going to be a Winchester I took back to my room, it wouldn’t be Dean.”

 

“ Y/N I didn’t mean if like that I know you wouldn’t I was just jealous, and wait what was that last part?”

 

Y/N moved closer to Sam on the couch reaching out one hand to tangle her fingers with his, “I said if there was going to be a Winchester I took back to my room, it wouldn’t be Dean. It would be you.”

 

“You were talking about how you needed to trust someone to care about you and when I realized you didn’t tell me, I was worried it was because you didn’t trust me.”

 

Y/N locked eyes with him leaning in until her lips were a breadth away from his, “I trust you Sam, more than anyone else I’ve ever know.”

 

Y/N wasn’t sure if he closed the distance between them or if she did but their lips met in a kiss she had intended to be gentle but soon grew passionate as she moaned into his kiss and he swallowed the sound. Hands pulling her closer as she found hers had come up to fist in his shirt so she was clinging to him trying to get closer still. But when his hands dropped to the hem of her shirt starting to push it up large warm hands grazing the bare skin of her midriff, Y/N pulled back breaking the kiss.

 

“Shit Y/N, sorry I didn’t mean to go too far, I just got carried away.”

 

Y/N silenced him with another kiss using her grip on his shirt to pull him back to her. This time when she broke the kiss they were both panting raggedly, “No it’s not that Sam. I want you, I trust you, I promise you it’s not that. It’s just we are hunting a dragon and I already know that you and Dean would do anything to protect me, as I would you, but I don’t want to feel like any part of this is about anything other than that I want you and you want me. I don’t want to wonder if even a bit of it is because you are trying to protect me.”

 

Sam scrubbed a hand over his face, “I can understand that, even though I promise you that’s not the reason, not even a bit. I’ve been thinking about this for so long but I didn’t want to screw up our relationship.”

“I understand,” Y/N murmured leaning against him.

 

“But after the dragon hunt…”

 

Y/N grinned up at him, “Well Sam after the dragon hunt we can do whatever we want.”

 

Sam wrapped his arms around Y/N just holding her as they resumed their watch out the window, “We better kill this dragon soon.”

  
  
  


After that the hunt went well. The dragon didn’t come the first day but on the second it did. The hunt ended with Y/N driving the sword through its heart before decapitating it for good measure. In typical hunter fashion they celebrated the victory by heading to a local bar for drinks. 

 

Dean was off flirting with a blonde across the bar leaving Y/N and Sam to sit together. They sipped their drinks in their usual companionable silence.  

 

Y/N broke the silence looking up at him, “So it’s after the dragon hunt,” she tried to say it as casually as possible half afraid he would have changed his mind that it really was just about the dragon.

 

Sam blushed slightly meeting her eyes with hazel ones briefly before looking down, “I won’t hold you to it Y/N you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

 

Y/N reached across taking his hand, “I want to Sam. I trust you more than anyone I’ve ever met, so I trust you with this. I want this with you. I’ve waited this long and now I’ve met someone I want to have my first with. This isn’t a impulse decision, I’m a grown woman telling a grown man she wants to sleep with him. So the only question left is what do you want Sam?”

 

He looked at her with hunger that sent a frisson of heat thrilling through her veins as she saw it, “I want you.”

 

Y/N leaned  forward to meet his lips in a kiss needing him to feel how much she wanted him, wanted this. Her lips met his hotly nothing of the initial gentleness of their first kiss. It was a heated clash of lips and tongue both drinking each other in as they were parached. 

 

Y/N pulled back breathing a bit unevenly as she looked up to meet his eyes, “Now I want I want to get out here Sam. Let’s go before Dean remembers we are here and decides he should threaten you for imperling my virtue”

 

Sam nodded eagerly following her out of the bar and down the brief walk back to the motel.

  
  
  


Y/N closed the door behind her as Sam walked into the middle of the room going to sit on the edge of the bed looking darkly at her as she leaned back against the door the pupils of his eyes almost swallowing the hazel as they were blown wide with desire.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this Y/N?” he asked looking up at her from the bed as she slowly walked toward him, “We can still go back to being just friends, I know what you said but…”

 

Y/N cut him off with a kiss leaning down to glide her lips over his and catching the rest of his words between their lips, “I want to Sam, you know you don’t have to either I know the deflowering virgins isn’t really your thing. You can stop too, just tell me you don’t want to Sam I’ll understand. We can go back to just being good friends who pretend we don’t want each other.”

 

Sam closed his eyes leaning his forehead against hers for a moment giving them both a chance to calm their rapid breathing, “There’s nothing I want more right now than you Y/N.”

 

Y/N smiled at him, “Good because I don’t want to be your friend, or rather I don’t want to just be your friend. I’d really like to be your friend who you have amazing sex with, maybe more, but let’s just focus on getting to the amazing sex right now.”

 

His lips quirked up in a smile his hand reaching forward to grab her hand pulling her to him, then his fingers slid up to grip her wrist turning it over and kissing the juncture of her hand and wrist as his hazel eyes flicked up to meet hers, “I can manage that Y/N.”

 

“Sam one more thing.”

 

“For you anything,” he replied giving her that sexy smile that he did so well.

 

Y/N swallowed before speaking, “Don’t treat me like a virgin, just treat me like a woman you want to bring pleasure and make love to. Just treat me like me Sam.”

 

Sam’s eyes almost seemed to glow as his hands slid up over her hips, to circle her waist pulling her close, “Oh that I can do that.”

 

Sam pulled her down onto the bed with him hand leaving hot trails over her skin as the explored her body fingers catching the edge of her t-shirt and dragging it up and over her head to be discarded on the floor. He took advantage of her further exposed skin to drag his lips in a series of kisses down her body to the waistband of her jeans his eyes flicking up to hers again. 

 

Y/N bit her bottom lip watching his mouth hovering over her, a small smile curving over his lips  preparing to give her pleasure, as he popped the button on her jeans and slowly dragged down the zipper. Y/N felt heat pool between her legs as she tilted her his up so he could drag off her jeans and panties with them. Sam leaned forward and Y/N found herself arching off the bed as his mouth was finally on her.

 

Sam certainly knew what he was doing with that skilled mouth his lips and tongue teasing, exploring and devouring as she reveled in the sensations of pleasure no one else had ever brought her  before. Then as his tongue circled her clit she came with a cry of, “Sam,” panting as she relaxed back against the bed.

 

Sam crawled back up over her body to smirk down at her, “So how was that for a first?”

 

Y/N pulled him down for a kiss tasting herself on his lips. His fingers slipped inside her as they kissed and she moaned into it as his thick fingers curled inside her striking just the right spot. Sam continued to kiss her his lips never leaving hers as he brought Y/N to another shuddering climax around his fingers.

 

Y/N pulled back meeting his gaze, “Sam I want to you inside of me now, I want all of you.”

 

“We’ve only made it to two out of four babe, and if we do that I won’t be able to make it to four. I you to know you picked the right Winchester, the right man to trust.”

 

“I already know I did. I want you now, and you are wearing far too many clothes,” Y/N replied impatiently pulling at his shirt to get it off over his head. Sam’s clothes landed on the floor to join Y/N’s as her hands moved to explore his body as fervently as his had moved over her.

 

He positioned himself and with a smooth motion he entered her, filling her completely. She gasped at the sensation and the uncomfortable but not painful fullness. Sam froze for a moment looking down at her clearly fighting with himself to both stay still and keep from asking if she was alright since Y/N had asked him not to treat her like a version.

 

After a moment Y/N relaxed under him hands still on his back now pulling him closer again, “I’m ready Sam give me more.”

 

With that encouragement he resumed his motion making them both groan in pleasure as he pulled back before filling he again setting a steady rhythm. Sam adjusted his angle so he brushed against her with every thrust her nails digging lightly into his back as thrust into her holding her hips so he can control the position.

 

“Sam,” she cried out as he once again pushed her over the edge her inner walls spasming around his cock, squeezing him as she came again.

 

“Y/N,” he groaned following over that precipice as her orgasm pushed him into one of his own. He wrapped his arms around her  rolling so she was laying on top of him as they both came down from their orgasmic high.

 

Y/N caught her breath relaxing against his chest, “Well at least I won’t attract dragons anymore,” she murmured softly letting her eyes drift closed as she lay tangled with him.

 

Sam chuckled pulling the blanket up and over them both, “We are going to reach that four Y/N even if it takes all night, or however many nights after that.” he promised teasingly but Y/N was already asleep against his chest a small smile on her lips as she lay snuggled against him.

 

He smiled down at her softly, “But I’ll let you rest for a bit first, baby, and I will too,” he murmured softly his eyes closing as his arms held her to his chest.

 

They would deal with whatever ever came next when they woke up.

 

**A/N: Hey lovelies what to do you think? Sam’s not really my brother but I try to deliver on all reader requests and I hope you liked it.**

  
  



End file.
